


Неслучайно

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, WTF OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По мотивам заявки "Лионель попадает в плен к Хайнриху".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
Обвал произошел не случайно.  
  
Мысль мелькнула на краю сознания, а в следующий миг Лионель закашлялся, закрыв лицо рукавом. Ничего невозможно было разглядеть из-за пыли вокруг. Кажется, откуда-то донеслось испуганное ржание Грато — он спешился почти сразу, как ощутил движение скал, поначалу едва уловимое, но нарастающее с каждой секундой. Пожалуй, правильно сделал, иначе не заметил бы впадину, в которой удалось укрыться. Те, кто ехал за ним… Впрочем, им могло и повезти — он вырвался далеко вперед, не сдерживая Грато, поэтому, возможно, остальные тоже заметили потревоженные камни и не попали под обвал. Но на этом хорошие новости заканчивались.  
  
Когда пыль осела, Лионель пожалел об этом. Открывшееся зрелище совершенно не радовало: расщелина, через которую их отряд пробирался на другую сторону гор, оказалась полностью завалена обломками каменных глыб. А с другой стороны к нему приближался полк гаунау, и впереди, на крепком гнедом коне, восседал сам Хайнрих. Лионель узнал его по купленному недавно портрету. Вживую, впрочем, тот смотрелся не менее величественно.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Талигойский маршал — о, Хайнрих сразу узнал того, кто столь унизительно разбил болвана Фридриха у Ор-Гаролис! — не стал ни стрелять, ни пытаться сбежать. Достойное решение. С другой стороны, куда бежать на узкой горной тропе под прицелом вражеского оружия? Разве что в пропасть, но талигоец не настолько глуп, если слухи не врут, а глядя на него сейчас, Хайнрих мог и сам сказать, что по крайней мере большая часть из них — правда. Те, кто сталкивался с талигойской армией, потом всерьез шептались о Леворуком, и теперь стало понятно, почему. Какая интересная, однако, внешность! Хайнрих окинул взглядом светлые, припорошенные пылью волосы, худую фигуру, темные глаза. Заметив спокойный, оценивающий ответный взгляд, Хайнрих направил коня прямиком к талигойцу:  
  
— Похоже, сами горы хотели, чтобы именно вы попали ко мне в плен.  
  
— Вы так полагаете, Ваше Величество? — несмотря на порванный камзол, маршал, похоже, пострадал несильно и для попавшего в столь невыгодное положение держался достойно. — Что ж, возможно. Выходит, я ваш пленник?  
  
— Именно. — Когда Хайнрих выдвигался сюда, узнав о талигойской армии, он не ожидал такого везения. Но дома и стены — точнее, скалы — помогают. Маршал — это неплохо. Маршал Савиньяк — тем более. О его подвигах в Кадане и на своих собственных землях Хайнрих был более чем наслышан. О подвигах и… о наглости тоже. — Прошу не заблуждаться насчет того, что ваши штучки Леворукого сработают на мне, — усмехнулся он, не сдержавшись, и кивнул на ставший сероватым от пыли алый камзол.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Ого, мы, оказывается, умеем кусаться? Ну, тем интереснее.  
  
— Лауэншельд, — негромко скомандовал Хайнрих. — Найдите маршалу Савиньяку подходящего коня. И свяжите ему руки.  
  
  
* * *  
  
По пути в, кажется, Кребсзее, Лионелю из разрозненных обрывков разговоров удалось выяснить, что Северная армия большей частью цела и движется согласно плану. Разумеется, у генералов были указания, на случай, если что-либо случится с маршалом. Выходит, пригодились. Теперь стало ясно, почему гаунау, несмотря на доставшегося им пленника, выглядели злыми, уставшими и раздосадованными. Что ж, уже хорошо. Похоже, Хайнрих оставил большую часть войск против талигойцев, а сам с небольшим отрядом выдвинулся к Кребсзее. Интересно, они едут в Липпе или… куда-то еще? Хорошо бы выяснить, что вообще затевает его медвежье величество. Потому что провала — объединения гаунау с дриксами — быть не должно. Иначе все зря. Следовало надеяться и на то, что его собственная армия не вздумает освобождать своего маршала. Скорее всего, Хайнрих не будет медлить — ему нужно выяснить, зачем талигойцы здесь, и церемониться с Лионелем вряд ли станут.  
  
Лионель вскинул голову, разглядывая грузного всадника впереди. Хайнрих впечатлил его сразу — могучий, в зеленом с золотом, он выглядел истинным воином. Фридрих и, чего таить, Фердинанд проигрывали «медведю» сходу, меркли на его фоне. Пожалуй, Рокэ смог бы потягаться с Хайнрихом в величии, а в манерности — если Алва был в настроении поиграть — мог заткнуть за пояс и самого Дивина, но Рокэ здесь нет. Лионель вдруг поймал себя на том, что слишком долго смотрит на широкую спину гаунаусского короля, и отвел взгляд. Да, в плену он еще не был. Не повезло. С другой стороны, неизвестно, что лучше — плен или могила в скалах. Лиственницы и сосны Гаунау, конечно, прекрасны, но желания умереть среди них у Лионеля не вызывали.  
  
Словно услышав его мысли, Хайнрих обернулся.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Хайнрих подозревал, что талигоец окажется тем еще наглецом — в конце концов, нужно иметь недюжинную наглость, чтобы вот так просто вторгнуться в Гаунау и заставить побегать за собой. Но на деле все оказалось гораздо хуже. Нет, особых хлопот пленник не доставлял, но на допросах его хотелось попросту пристрелить — как, например, сейчас. Хотя дом, где они остановились, был уютным и сонным, а вокруг него стоял лес, и северный ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, напоминая гул водопада, а по утрам из оврагов и рощ доносилось пение птиц.  
  
— Я спрашиваю еще раз, — Хайнрих сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». — За какими кошками твоя армия бегает по моим землям? Что вы здесь забыли?  
  
— Ваше Величество… — Если связанные руки и вызывали какое-либо неудобство, то талигойский маршал ничем этого не выдавал, стоя посреди комнаты с таким непринужденно-скучающим видом, словно это, по меньшей мере, малый бальный зал во дворце. Это был уже второй совершенно безрезультатный допрос. Савиньяк дерзил, причем так, что и не придерешься, и не говорил ничего о планах своей армии. Хайнрих знал, что, возможно, пытки развязали бы ему язык. Но что-то в том, как Савиньяк смотрел на него, что-то в ситуации в целом не давало перейти от мыслей к делу. Словно ему самому не хотелось пытать пленника. Чушь — это, в конце концов, вражеский маршал, который доставил немало хлопот, но… Хайнрих сам не понимал, в чем дело, и зачем он медлит. С другой стороны, время еще было. До того, как они прибудут в Липпе. — Я много слышал о природных красотах Гаунау от вашего… гм… зятя, — продолжил тем временем Савиньяк. — И решил лично на них взглянуть.  
  
Подобной дерзости Хайнрих не выдержал. Он схватил Савиньяка за плечи, грубо стиснул и резко встряхнул, привлекая к себе. Еще больше его разозлило то, что даже тогда в темных глазах мелькнул отнюдь не страх — заинтересованность.  
  
— Ты вообще можешь отвечать по-человечески? — рявкнул Хайнрих, удерживая его.  
  
В следующее мгновение оба недоуменно уставились на очаг. Несколько камней в его основании треснули, осыпались на пол мелким крошевом. Хайнрих помотал головой, избавляясь от неуместных мыслей, и снова повернулся к Савиньяку. Тот как-то устало посмотрел на него и вдруг четко, без тени издевки, произнес:  
  
— Я не собираюсь раскрывать вам цели, диспозиции и дальнейшие планы Северной армии Талига, Ваше Величество. Думаю, на моем месте вы бы тоже молчали.  
  
Савиньяка увели, и, оставшись один, Хайнрих вновь невольно вернулся к мысли о пытках.  
  
— Пока не стоит, — решил он после некоторых раздумий. Конечно, банальное «я не хочу» здесь не пройдет — он, как-никак, король, отвечающий в первую очередь за свою страну и свой народ. Но пока они не достигнут Липпе, можно повременить — хоть какой-то компромисс с самим собой. И все же выяснить правду не помешает, просто несколько иным способом. — А вот попробовать ту настойку, развязывающую язык, — можно.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Сначала Лионель не обратил особого внимания на то, что его снова отвели к Хайнриху сразу после обеда. Хорошего, надо сказать, как и все до этого. Удивительно, он был уверен, что с ним не станут обращаться столь великодушно. С другой стороны, он достаточно ценный пленник. Но все же — пленник. И тем не менее, вопреки тому, что Лионель думал про «медведей», до сих пор с ним обращались хорошо.  
  
Почему-то захотелось поделиться этим, и он заговорил с Хайнрихом, совершенно не задумываясь. Мысли заволакивал сладкий странный туман. Лионель запоздало понял, что в этот раз ему явно подложили что-то в еду, но спросить об этом не успел. Сладкая эйфория сменилась жаром в желудке, он закашлялся, упал на колени, и его вывернуло наизнанку.  
  
— Что с тобой? — кажется, Хайнрих не на шутку удивился.  
  
Но ответить Лионель не смог. Его скрутило кашлем, в желудке словно полыхал огонь, мучительно тошнило. Он смутно услышал, как Хайнрих спешно приказывает послать за лекарем.  
  
— Знал бы, что у тебя будет такая реакция, — выругался Хайнрих откуда-то из другого мира.  
  
Лионель его почти не слышал, корчась на полу. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что потолок падает на пол, и все вокруг раскачивается, дрожит. Понять, бред ли это, или пол действительно потряхивало, как при землетрясении, он так и не сумел. В голове мутилось, сознание уплывало, но боль не давала окончательно забыться. От этого стало по-детски обидно. Некстати вспомнился сон про отца — выходит, он… умирает? Ощущения, по крайней мере, были именно такими.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лицо талигойца было бледным, осунувшимся. Хайнрих потер глаза ладонями и в очередной раз с чувством выругался. Лекарь определил, что, по всей видимости, у талигойца непереносимость компонентов настойки — отсюда такая реакция.  
  
— На него подействовало как отрава. Повезло, что вообще жив остался.  
  
Мда, а ты, молодец, конечно. Чуть ценного пленника не угробил. Вот была бы потеха. И ведь помогла настойка — Савиньяк явно стал куда разговорчивее, чем обычно. Может, попробовать еще раз? Да, и убить его заодно. Глупая затея. Ничего не выйдет.  
  
«А может, ты просто не хочешь?»  
  
Хайнрих вздрогнул от собственной мысли. Но, в таком случае, почему он не хочет? Что такого в этом талигойце, что не дает ему покоя?  
  
В этот момент Савиньяк открыл глаза, моргнул несколько раз и с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел на Хайнриха.  
  
— Что за яд вы мне подсунули? — спросил он сходу. — И если подсунули, зачем спасали?  
  
— Это был не яд, — нехотя признал Хайнрих.  
  
Савиньяк недоверчиво изогнул бровь. Его спокойствие и невозмутимость раздражали и заставляли чувствовать себя проигравшей стороной. Зачем-то же талигойцы вторглись в Гаунау. Зачем-то же их армия продолжает здесь оставаться. Зачем-то же Савиньяк молчит вместо того, чтобы отвечать!  
  
— Это настойка, помогающая разговорить, — продолжил Хайнрих. — Но на тебя, похоже, она действует как отрава. Лежи и отдыхай. Лекарь осмотрит тебя вечером.  
  
— Благодарю за заботу, Ваше Величество.  
  
Хайнрих не хотел произносить следующую фразу, но следовало сразу расставить все по своим местам.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если не начнешь говорить, мне придется тебя казнить.  
  
Савиньяк ответил непроницаемым взглядом:  
  
— Понимаю, Ваше Величество. Полагаю, публичное повешение в Липпе поднимет народу настроение и укрепит уверенность в ваших силах, что в этот момент — в момент Излома, войны и общей тревоги — необходимо.  
  
Закатные твари, он что, действительно Леворукий? Сразу понять, что это произойдет именно в Липпе и именно так… Хайнрих помрачнел.  
  
— Значит, говорить ты не начнешь.  
  
Савиньяк не ответил, лишь еле заметно дрогнули уголки губ, словно он хотел улыбнуться.  
  
— И ты готов умереть? — Хайнрих подался вперед, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
  
— Я не хочу умирать, — вдруг признался Савиньяк. — Но готов сделать это, если придется.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Лионель проснулся, было еще темно. Невольно подумалось: в плену его способность мало спать — не преимущество, а скорее досадная помеха. Слишком много времени остается на размышления.  
  
Странно, раньше, когда он думал о том, что поймает пулю у Ор-Гаролис… или от Давенпорта, постоянно им недовольного… подобные мысли вызывали лишь усмешку и желание пожать плечами. А сейчас умирать совсем не хотелось.  
  
Лионель медленно поднялся, взглянул на все еще горящую у кровати свечу и подошел к окну. Оно выходило на запад, и рассвет из него не был виден. Зато были видны ронсвикцы в темно-зеленом. На охрану ценного пленника Хайнрих выделил самых лучших своих офицеров. Интересно, почему именно ронсвикцы — показать, что с гаунау шутки плохи, или же это оказанная честь, пусть и весьма своеобразная? Ведь ронсвикцы — личный полк Хайнриха.  
  
«…но готов сделать это, если придется».  
  
«Мне не хочется доводить до такого. — Признание Хайнриха было неожиданным, но искренним — это Лионель понял сразу по недовольному тону и тяжелому, задумчивому взгляду. — Но выбора у меня нет. Обменять тебя не на кого, у вас в плену нет никого столь высокого положения. Говорить ты не станешь. Отпустить тебя — сам понимаешь, я не могу. Остается одно».  
  
«Вы не станете меня пытать», — в голосе Лионеля проскользнуло удивление.  
  
Хайнрих медленно покачал головой.  
  
«Не думаю, что это даст желаемый результат, — произнес он. — И, если уж на то пошло, не хочу».  
  
Лионель не стал тогда спрашивать, почему. Хайнрих немного помолчал, а потом, все так же не говоря ни слова, поднялся и ушел.  
  
Но сейчас, глядя в окно, Лионель не мог не думать о причине столь странного поведения короля Гаунау. Ведь, как ни крути, ему невыгодно молчание Лионеля. Но тогда почему? Он должен был хотя бы попытаться заставить его говорить, но не стал. И не станет — в этом Лионель был уверен. Почему-то вспомнился портрет Хайнриха в розовой рамочке. Но понять его мотивы упорно не получалось. Если только…  
  
— Нет, это невозможно, — пробормотал Лионель, проведя ладонью по лицу.  
  
Но все же вдруг догадка верна?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Хайнриху не спалось в эту ночь. Они находились почти у самого Кребсзее, а оттуда до Липпе оставался день с небольшим пути. Приказ, приготовления к казни… талигойцу оставалось жить не больше недели. Больше всего Хайнриха раздражало то, что он постоянно думает о нем. Савиньяк не выходил у него из головы.  
  
Стоило закрыть глаза, и сразу представлялась его полуулыбка, светлые волосы, которые так и хочется собрать в охапку и потянуть на себя. Хайнрих ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему интересно, какие шрамы скрывались — если скрывались — под рубашкой Савиньяка, и каково это — овладеть им. Он не был глуп и уже понял, чего именно хочет.  
  
Хайнрих залпом осушил кубок с можжевеловой, подлил себе еще и закрыл глаза. Это было наваждение, навязчивая идея, которая не отпускает, пока не осуществится. Хайнрих медленно опустил кубок на стол, глядя, как в темной жидкости вспыхивают и гаснут блики свечей.  
  
В конце концов, не проще ли удовлетворить свою похоть и забыть об этом? Хайнрих поднялся и, одернув широкий камзол, направился в комнату, где содержали талигойского маршала.  
  
  
* * *  
  
У двери послышалась возня, раздался знакомый голос. Лионель обернулся от окна и торопливо забрался обратно в постель, но притвориться спящим не успел. Хайнрих вошел в комнату и плотно прикрыл двери. Лионелю против воли стало не по себе. Он мгновенно заметил странный блеск в глазах Хайнриха — он пил? — и сам взгляд, тяжелый и властный.  
  
Хайнрих замер возле кровати, тяжело дыша, словно после бега, но Лионель сразу понял истинную причину такого состояния.  
  
«Закатные твари, я был прав», — пронеслось в голове, в то время как внешне он ничем не показал и не выдал того, что на самом деле ощущает. Он просто сидел на постели и смотрел на Хайнриха без всякого выражения.  
  
Время застыло, перестало существовать. Возможно, прошло всего несколько минут. Возможно, вечность. Лионель не мог определить. Просто в какой-то момент Хайнрих подался было вперед — а потом, словно очнувшись, отступил и исчез из комнаты так же стремительно, как и появился.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Возбуждение сменилось злостью на самого себя. Хайнрих кружил по комнате, борясь с желанием разбить все, до чего можно дотянуться. Создатель, что на него нашло! Это же надо — настолько потерять над собой контроль! И из-за кого? Из-за талигойского маршала — врага, не желающего выдавать сведения, врага, который предпочел смерть предательству.  
  
Сначала Хайнрих даже не заметил, как землю тряхнуло. Но толчок повторился раз и другой, со стола упал и разбился глиняный кувшин. Землетрясение? Снова? Да что, кошки побери, происходит в этом мире? В следующий миг все прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось.  
  
Хайнрих некоторое время разглядывал осколки кувшина, тяжело дыша, а потом медленно опустился на кровать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель упал на подушку и с каким-то отстраненным удивлением заметил, что руки трясутся. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться и прийти в себя. Выходит, король Гаунау только что был здесь с весьма недвусмысленным намерением. И отступил. Почему? Почему, Разрубленный Змей? Почему он вообще подумал о таком?  
  
Лионель облизнул пересохшие губы и потянулся к кувшину с водой. Догадка подтвердилась, но легче от этого не стало. Напротив, теперь ему предстояло думать еще и об этом.  
  
  
* * *  
  
В Кребсзее они остановились в трактире. Часть отряда Хайнрих отправил в Липпе с приказом, часть осталась с ним. По сведениям разведчиков Северная армия Талига расположилась лагерем на полпути от Грогге до Кребсзее. Хайнрих еще несколько дней назад приказал своей армии отступить и наблюдать за талигойцами. Он так и не мог понять, зачем они вообще вторглись в его земли. Если это не открытая война и не вызов Гаунау — то что? Но король приказал своим людям наблюдать и выжидать. Судя по всему, такая тактика заставила талигойцев нервничать — Хайнрих знал, что их разведчики все чаще отправлялись на задания, пытаясь выяснить месторасположение основных сил Гаунау. Ну, пусть понервничают. И так хлопот доставили. И если уж говорить о хлопотах…  
  
Хайнрих остановился возле дверей очередной комнаты, в которой держали Савиньяка. Стражи отдали ему честь, он привычно махнул рукой и вошел внутрь. Савиньяк сидел на кровати, глядя в окно, но мгновенно собрался и повернул голову на звук, ничем не выдавая ни волнения, ни иных чувств. Словно и не было того, как Хайнрих вломился к нему с вполне определенными намерениями — хотя ведь Савиньяк далеко не глуп и наверняка все понял.  
  
Создавалось впечатление, что он просто чего-то ждет. Как и сам Хайнрих. Это нервировало, но выбора у Хайнриха не было. На самом деле, выбора не было у обоих.  
  
— Послезавтра мы приезжаем в Липпе, — сообщил Хайнрих, остановившись посреди комнаты. — Ты знаешь, что это значит.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель не успел ответить, а Хайнрих — закончить мысль. Земля вздрагивала, казалось, прямо под ними. На этот раз землетрясение было настолько сильным, что стены в первые же секунды перечеркнулись глубокими неровными трещинами, а с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. Лионель отреагировал мгновенно — он скатился с кровати, а в следующий миг туда рухнула одна из балок, поддерживающих потолок.  
  
Хайнрих уже направлялся к выходу, но с другой стороны послышались крики и удары, а когда он попробовал открыть дверь, та не поддалась — похоже, завалило снаружи. Земля не переставала трястись, пыль и камни сыпались со стен и потолка. С улицы раздавались чьи-то испуганные крики и ржание лошадей, в отдалении замерцали зажженные факелы. Оценив ситуацию, Лионель бросился к окну:  
  
— Сюда!  
  
Хайнрих кивнул и двинулся к нему, но одна из балок опасно изогнулась и полетела вниз.  
  
— Осторожно! — Лионель с силой оттолкнул Хайнриха в сторону. Искореженная балка ударила его самого.  
  
Лионель стиснул зубы — судя по ощущениям, рука была сломана. Но ему и не пришлось выбираться самостоятельно: Хайнрих сгреб его в охапку, и они вместе вывалились из рушащегося дома.  
  
На улице было не лучше. В ярком свете факелов и неверном свечении луны стало видно, что земля разошлась широкими трещинами, осыпалась, образовав глубокие разломы. Лионель не мог разглядеть все, но, похоже, людям тоже досталось — лица некоторых офицеров были в крови. Хайнрих остановился рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, на темных волосах осела пыль, из-за чего он казался старше. Впрочем, у самого Лионеля вид был не лучше.  
  
— Зачем? — вдруг спросил Хайнрих, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Лионель не стал переспрашивать, о чем речь, он понял сразу:  
  
— С мертвым королем невозможно договориться.  
  
Хайнрих долго смотрел на него под затихающий гул постепенно успокаивающейся земли.  
  
— Тебе нужен лекарь, — наконец произнес он, кивнув на руку Лионеля. — А мне нужно выпить, — добавил он, отвернувшись. — Потом поговорим.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Пришлось задержаться в Кребсзее и на следующий день. Хайнрих мрачно оглядывал развалины домов. Несколько все же уцелели — в них устроили раненных, в том числе и талигойского маршала.  
  
Невольно вспомнились слова Савиньяка по дороге к лекарю.  
  
«И часто у вас случаются землетрясения?»  
  
В том-то и заключалась проблема: раньше ничего подобного не происходило. Хайнрих прислонился к устоявшему дубу возле одного из домов и окинул взглядом холмы и скалы вдалеке. Почему землетрясения? Почему сейчас? Что не так? А если…  
  
Хайнрих резко выпрямился, в глазах отразилось удивление. Если подумать, если вспомнить все случаи — каждый раз землетрясение происходило в тот момент, когда он допрашивал Савиньяка. Нет, конечно, вряд ли Савиньяк это как-то подстроил, но, возможно, во время Излома?.. Ведь не просто же так все его предки старались остановить войны на время ложных маяков?  
  
— Какого Леворукого я вспомнил об этом только сейчас? — пробормотал Хайнрих с досадой.  
  
При мысли о Савиньяке Хайнрих недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он не был уверен в правильности догадки, но если это остановит землетрясения и сохранит его народ и земли — можно попробовать. Тем более, вешать того, кто спас тебе жизнь, по его представлениям было неправильно.  
  
Без дальнейших сомнений и раздумий он решительно направился к дому, где находился талигойский маршал.  
  
Савиньяк выглядел лучше, чем вчера, хотя руку потрепало основательно. Хайнрих не привык ходить вокруг да около и сразу перешел к делу:  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, ты хотел о чем-то договориться, — сказал он, садясь на стул у кровати. — Я готов выслушать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель перечитал приказ Северной армии еще раз, расписался здоровой рукой и запечатал письмо. Гонец Хайнриха принял его из рук Лионеля и исчез за дверьми. Хайнрих проводил того долгим взглядом, а потом уточнил:  
  
— Значит, встретимся с твоими у Грогге?  
  
Лионель кивнул:  
  
— Я объяснил текущее положение дел в письме и составил приказ. Основные силы будут дальше, но в Грогге нас встретят мои «фульгаты». Если не ошибаюсь, ваше письмо тоже отправлено с этим же гонцом?  
  
— Да, — Хайнрих кивнул. — Если твои закатные кошки не пристрелят его на подходе, то…  
  
Лионель не сдержал усмешки:  
  
— Ваше Величество, этого не будет. Не беспокойтесь. Однако вам следует взять меня с собой в первые ряды — боюсь, пока они не увидят, что я жив и свободен, они не поверят вам до конца.  
  
Хайнрих усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Это было странно — непринужденно беседовать с королем Гаунау, избавившись от тени нависшей гибели — но беседа шла легче, чем вчера.  
  
Хайнрих тогда долго говорил с ним, и оба пришли к соглашению — до конца текущего Круга будет заключено перемирие между Гаунау и Талигом. В свою очередь, Гаунау разорвет договор с Дриксен и не станет нападать на Бергмарк и Талиг.  
  
«Мне так и так невыгоден союз с Эйнрехт, — признался Хайнрих. — Фридрих почти у трона, а он — болван, — король сделал паузу, а потом продолжил: — Кесарь мертв. Гудрун поклялась именем Создателя, что наследником был назначен Фридрих».  
  
«Почему вы говорите это мне, Ваше Величество? И почему сейчас?»  
  
«Я предпочитаю честных врагов склизким союзникам. Этого болвана в Гаунау я больше не пущу. А почему сейчас… а когда еще? Судя по тому, что Эйнрехт признает Фридриха, мир рехнулся. Почему бы не рехнуться и мне и не довериться такому, как ты? К тому же, если я прав, то сами горы хотят, чтобы ты жил и стал моим новым союзником. Возможно, первый обвал произошел именно поэтому».  
  
«Чтобы я попал к вам, и мы могли договориться?»  
  
«А почему нет?»  
  
Разумеется, это не было всей правдой — но правдой, тем не менее, было. И Лионель принял решение. Перемирие будет заключено. Талиг и Бергмарк оставят дозоры на перевалах, но не станут вторгаться в Гаунау. Гаунау сложат оружие, по меньшей мере, до наступления нового Круга. А возможно, что и в Круге Ветра, их оружие по-прежнему останется в ножнах. Этого Лионелю хотелось — не в последнюю очередь просто потому, что Хайнрих нравился ему и как король, и как союзник, хотя изначально и был врагом. Вероятно, именно по этой причине с ним было проще, чем с другими. К кошкам и дипломатию, и интриги — гаунаусский король был варваром, но в первую очередь — воином.  
  
«Скажу честно, меня беспокоят бергеры, — Хайнрих хмыкнул и взглянул в окно. — Но, как ни безумно это звучит, я доверяю тебе и твоей клятве».  
  
Да, Лионель поклялся кровью — у него было это право. Оставалось надеяться, что он сделал это не зря.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Хайнрих смотрел на талигойцев, со всех сторон обступивших своего маршала, и прятал ухмылку. Они находились у Таркшайде, на границе с Бергмарк. Северная армия возбужденно гудела и переговаривалась — возвращение живого, пусть и не совсем здорового (правая рука все еще находилась в плотной повязке) маршала потрясло их и вернуло боевой дух и хорошее настроение.  
  
На короля Гаунау и его ронсвикцев поглядывали настороженно, но без неприязни — похоже, Савиньяк и его «фульгаты» замолвили слово о гостеприимстве гаунау. Хайнрих хмыкнул, подозвал к себе офицеров и отдал приказ своим людям насчет прощального ужина с талигойцами.  
  
Савиньяк, закончив с формальностями, кивнул Хайнриху издалека и вскоре присоединился к нему. Вечер был теплый, но они устроились внутри дома, в лучшей комнате, отведенной Хайнриху трактирщиком. Там был погасший на лето очаг, широкий дубовый стол и столь же широкая кровать, застеленная шкурами.  
  
Они много пили и много говорили, в какой-то момент перейдя от обсуждения дел на другое. Хайнрих осушил очередной кубок пахнущей хвоей настойки и расстегнул камзол. Он замолчал, разглядывая Савиньяка, а потом вдруг поднялся. Сейчас или никогда — все равно оба пьяны, так к закатным тварям все!  
  
Савиньяк понял, Хайнрих увидел это по его глазам. Он тоже медленно встал и, словно не до конца понимая, что именно делает, столь же медленно кивнул.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель пил. Настойка ему понравилась еще у Альте-Вюнцель, да и повод был — как-никак, завтра он с Северной армией покидает Гаунау и направляется к регенту Талига. Впрочем, думать о делах сегодня больше не хотелось. Особенно сейчас.  
  
«Что ты делаешь?» — в ужасе поинтересовался мысленный голос, почему-то похожий на голос Эмиля. Но Лионель запретил себе думать. Не сейчас. После всего он имеет на это право. Одну ночь беспечности можно позволить.  
  
«То, что хочется», — честно ответил сам себе Лионель. В конце концов, перемирие подписано. Официально — в присутствии обеих сторон, в Грогге, где Лионеля встретил отряд «фульгатов». И неофициально обговорено еще в Кребсзее между ним и Хайнрихом. Все деловые вопросы решены, так почему не сделать то, чего ему хочется? Про Хайнриха и говорить нечего, все ясно стало в ту ночь перед самым сильным землетрясением.  
  
— Твоя рука, — Хайнрих подошел вплотную.  
  
— Двигаться будете вы, Ваше Величество, — усмехнулся Лионель, — так что ей ничего не грозит.  
  
Хайнрих усмехнулся и положил руки на застежки камзола:  
  
— Наглости в тебе за это время ничуть не поубавилось.  
  
— Благодарю, — Лионель позволил помочь себе раздеться и опустился на постель, ожидая, когда разденется Хайнрих.  
  
Тот оценивающе оглядывал его обнаженное тело, но Лионель почему-то не чувствовал ни смущения, ни волнения. Лишь интерес и, пожалуй, предвкушение.  
  
— Не ожидал, Ваше Величество. Но я польщен, — не сдержался он, заметив чужое возбуждение.  
  
— Что-то ты стал не в меру разговорчив, — Хайнрих легко опрокинул его на постель. — Лучше бы говорил тогда, когда это было нужно мне.  
  
— Ваша можжевеловая лучше того яда.  
  
— Да не было яда, кошки тебя раздери!  
  
Лионель рассмеялся, чуть пьяно. Он охотно перевернулся на живот, осторожно устроив поврежденную руку, и закрыл глаза, решив полностью отдаться ощущениям.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Хайнрих не признался бы в этом никому, но в душе он ликовал. Наконец-то он сделает то, чего так давно хотел! Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что оба пьяны, но это не имело никакого значения.  
  
Он не отказал себе в удовольствии провести ладонями по обнаженной спине Савиньяка снизу вверх, развязать ленту, сдерживающую его волосы — на ощупь те оказались неожиданно жесткими, непослушными — провести кончиками пальцев по шее, почувствовать, как часто бьется жилка. Савиньяк дышал легко, почти неслышно.  
  
— Расслабься, — Хайнрих навалился сверху и не стал медлить.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель удивленно выдохнул, ощутив на себе тяжесть чужого тела. Живот Хайнриха лег на его ягодицы, когда тот начал входить, и ощущение заполненности подавило все остальные мысли и чувства. Лионель прикусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать, но не сдержал резкого выдоха. Он постарался расслабиться, как делал обычно, но все равно было больно. Следовало отдать должное Хайнриху — он сумел сдержаться и дал ему привыкнуть.  
  
Если бы кто-то еще вчера сказал, что он позволит сделать с собой такое бывшему врагу, королю Гаунау — Лионель без раздумий вызвал бы безумца на дуэль либо пристрелил на месте. Но сейчас происходящее полностью его устраивало. Это ощущалось… правильным. Странно-правильным, яснее Лионель не мог объяснить даже себе.  
  
  
* * *  
  
На следующее утро Хайнрих проснулся один. Во дворе раздавалось недовольное ржание лошадей и голоса солдат. Северная армия была готова покинуть Гаунау. На душе сделалось тяжело — возможно, из-за похмелья, но Хайнрих так не думал. Отдав распоряжения слугам и собравшись, он вышел на улицу, разыскивая взглядом Савиньяка.  
  
Тот обнаружился неподалеку — разговаривал со своими генералами и что-то разглядывал в подзорную трубу на границе. Заметив Хайнриха, он махнул рукой — разумеется, левой, что вызвало у окружающих понимающую усмешку — и подошел.  
  
Внешний вид и поведение Савиньяка ничем не выдавали того, что он помнит о прошлой ночи. Неужели был настолько пьян?  
  
— Доброе утро, Ваше Величество.  
  
— Доброе. Уже собрались?  
  
— Да. Выступаем через полчаса.  
  
Ничего не значащие фразы и слова, от которых почему-то только хуже. Савиньяк сейчас отправится к своему регенту, а потом на войну с дриксами. Когда они еще увидятся — и увидятся ли? Закатные твари, надо же было умудриться!..  
  
— Благодарю за ужин, Ваше Величество.  
  
Это что еще за недосказанность и намеки? Савиньяк, словно услышав и поняв чужие мысли, вдруг улыбнулся краешком губ и произнес тихо, чтобы его слышал только Хайнрих:  
  
— Толченый уголь и масло — проверенный и весьма действенный способ оставаться трезвым, несмотря на количество выпитого. Рад был погостить у вас, — и поспешил к своим людям.  
  
Впервые за долгое время скалы и земля молчали, больше не обрушиваясь рассыпающимися камнями и не расходясь глубокими трещинами. Словно каким-то непостижимым образом знали о принятом решении.

 

Коллаж (авторства [itildin](http://www.diary.ru/member/?144518)):

Лионель (авторства [J. Sinclair](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1062504)):


End file.
